


more than a dare

by floristyunho



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floristyunho/pseuds/floristyunho
Summary: Kevin wouldn’t admit in front of his friends that he would often catch himself looking at Chanhee. But he knew that Chanhee did the same because he would often look back at him and stare for a while until they would both look away. So, maybe them two being locked in a closet together wasn't that unfortunate.





	more than a dare

After he was pushed inside, a little click coming from the lock of the closet door sounded, resonating in Kevin’s ears, although it was a quiet one. There wasn’t much space in there, he realized. Still enough for him to move around, though, but only if his movements were very limited. And it was pitch dark on top of everything else. He could feel the presence of the other person who was in there with him. 

He started contemplating if going to sleepovers at his friend’s house was really worth it. He already knew the answer was probably no, but why would he miss out on an opportunity such as staying over at Jacob’s and getting drunk with him and their friends? Maybe for a couple of reasons one of which being the obligatory playing of truth or dare, he concluded. He wasn’t even drunk to begin with. Simply because there was no alcohol but Jacob couldn’t be blamed that he didn’t meet with Kevin’s and probably everyone else’s expectations. 

The figure next to him moved a little further from him, making his breath hitch. He opened his mouth to say something but, in all honesty, he didn’t know what. He had no idea who was there with him because he didn’t pay much attention to who was challenged to stay in the closet and who wasn’t with the others beforehand. All he knew was that he had to stay with that person for the next fifteen minutes just because of the dare. 

“Kevin?” The other mumbled out quietly, making Kevin quickly realize that it was Chanhee. 

“Yes?” Kevin waved his arms around just to find out that Chanhee was way closer to him than he expected. Less than a stretch of an arm away. “Do you have your phone with you? We could use the flashlight,” he suggested, being dumb enough to not have his own phone in his pocket. 

“No.” Chanhee only shook his head slightly, letting out a sigh afterwards. He moved closer, already feeling the warmth of Kevin’s presence. The space was way too small for them to breathe freely. 

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Time seemed to pass painfully slowly. Or, well, not exactly _painfully_.

They didn’t know each other that well to have a normal conversation and it was pretty awkward at first, just standing there and doing nothing. It was true that they had known each other for quite a while already but only briefly only because Chanhee was friends with Jacob and he was always around when there were sleepovers. They had never actually had a talk between just the two of them, needless to mention them talking to each other when there was no one else around. Kevin wouldn’t admit in front of his friends that he would often catch himself looking at Chanhee. But he knew that Chanhee did the same because he would often look back at him and stare for a while until they would both look away. So, maybe them two being locked in a closet together wasn't _that_ unfortunate.

Chanhee was lightly nibbling on his lower lip, looking around, though there was nothing to see. He ended up pressing his back against the wall of the closet, sliding down to the ground to sit, startling Kevin and making him jump up slightly. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kevin exclaimed. 

“Just sitting,” Chanhee responded calmly. 

“Y’all okay in there?” Juyeon’s voice sounded from the outside. 

“Yeah,” Kevin responded sarcastically. “I sure do love being locked in a small space with another person where we can’t see completely anything, thank you for asking.” 

“Ten more minutes.” 

Kevin groans in response and sits down next to Chanhee, feeling him rest his head against his shoulder lightly. He thought it was for no reason but the truth was that Chanhee had to keep his head tilted or else a long winter coat got into his face. They both hummed quietly and fell silent again. 

After a short while, Chanhee tilted his head towards Kevin and whispered into his ear so there wouldn’t be a chance anyone outside heard them. “I have a plan. Let’s make weird noises to make them think we’re doing... _something_.” Even though Kevin couldn’t see him, he could hear in his voice that Chanhee was grinning from ear to ear at what he thought was a genius idea. They both put into account how it must have sounded when Kevin got surprised. Now they could play along to see what their reactions would be.

With another quiet sigh, Kevin also tilted his head towards Chanhee, not realizing that they would end up being so close to each other until he felt the tips of their noses bumping into one another. He slightly pulled back and nodded. “Okay, we’re doing it.” 

“Wait, actually...” Chanhee suddenly stopped before either of them would do anything. “Just making weird making out noises would be... You know... Weird. And awkward. Just imagine how embarrassing it would be.” Chanhee was looking at Kevin through the darkness. He could only guess what kind of an expression did the brown-haired boy have on his face. He also wondered what was on his mind. Maybe Kevin was thinking that Chanhee would have a good idea for once but he was going to get disappointed because things were just going to get worse with the latter's next suggestion. “Let’s make out for real.” 

“What?” Kevin’s eyes widened. 

“Come on, you won’t die, I promise.” Chanhee had already moved even closer, putting his hands to gently rest on top of Kevin’s shoulders. “We just have to exaggerate the sounds a little as if we’re in a cheap porn film just so it’s enough to make the others utterly uncomfortable.” He giggled softly. 

Kevin rolled his eyes and also scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Chanhee’s waist and pulling him on his lap. “You sure about this?” 

Chanhee groaned. “Kevin, it’s just a kiss, it won’t make you gayer than you already are. Let’s get to it before we run out of time.” 

Though he was the one who suggested this and was rushing the whole thing, Chanhee felt just as hesitant as Kevin did as they both leaned closer until their lips touched. They deepened the kiss almost right after, without putting much feeling into it. Chanhee moved his hands into Kevin’s hair, letting out quiet and soft whimpers at first just to test it out before gradually making them louder so the others could hear. Kevin figured that when he slightly squeezed on the other boy’s sides or nibbled on his lower lip at times, he would involuntarily moan. Which he put into use, of course. After all, the point was to make them uncomfortable, as Chanhe said. 

Kevin moved slightly to push Chanhee against the door of the closet, enough to make a noise. The latter pulled away and tilted his head back, letting out a prolonged moan. “I didn’t know you’re so good at this, Kevin,” he gasped. They both giggled as quietly as possible, letting themselves catch their breath shortly before Chanhee pulled Kevin into a kiss once again, continuing to make the most obnoxious sounds possible. This time the older joined him, too. 

It felt like it lasted much longer than just five minutes when they finally heard a knock on the door and Juyeon telling them that time was up. They pulled away from each other and got up, not realizing how flushed their cheeks were until the doors of the closet finally opened and their eyes got used to the lightning. They shared a small glance, Chanhee blushing even deeper before quickly looking away and grinning at the other boys as he stepped out. 

Just as expected, the others were mostly shocked. Almost as exaggeratedly shocked as the noises the two boys had been making. Hyunjoon and Haknyeon’s faces were pale, making Chanhee wonder if he wiped out their innocent minds with such ease, just like that. Jacob had his hands placed on top of Eric’s ears in attempts to block out the noises but it wasn’t really any use. He could still hear everything. 

“Good job,” Chanhee whispered to Kevin as they were going back to the living room, sitting in a circle once again. They sat opposite of each other just like they were before going and being locked into the closet together. 

“So, how was it?” Jacob turned to look at Kevin curiously. Of course he would have such an interrogative look on his face, Kevin thought. After all, he was well aware that Chanhee and Kevin weren’t that good of friends, not to mention anything more than that, in order to do such things. 

At first Kevin glanced at Chanhee who was only waiting to hear what kind of a response would he give. Then, he looked back at Jacob again and smiled sweetly, deciding to act dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied. 

For the rest of the game, Kevin would choose mostly truth. Unfortunately, the questions they asked him revolved around Chanhee and their supposed kiss. They asked Chanhee similar questions and he had lots of fun every time he saw how red would Kevin’s face get either when he had to answer or had to hear Chanhee answer. But, in all honesty, the more the questions were getting, the more he got bored. 

“Last one,” Eric said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them slightly as he looked at Chanhee with a smirk. “Chanhee, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Chanhee returned the smirk even though he already perfectly knew what the dare was going to be. Eric was easy to read, especially when his gaze was constantly shifting from him to Kevin, and then back to him again. 

“I dare you to kiss Kevin.” 

It was already no big deal for the both of them but apparently the others didn’t seem to believe that they actually kissed when they were in the closet. Maybe all those noises really did make it less believable than it actually was. After all, the point wasn’t for them to know if they’ve kissed or not but to make them uncomfortable. Though Chanhee couldn’t deny it, from the few minutes they got, he discovered that Kevin was a great kisser and he would kiss him many more times if he got the opportunity. Kevin didn't seem like to really mind it, otherwise he wouldn't be doing it a second time. Or even a first time, to begin with.

He crawled his way towards Kevin and placed his hands on top of his thighs to lean against him as support. He was looking at him for a while, noticing the slight panic in his eyes. He couldn’t understand what was that for. Apparently Kevin was much shyer than Chanhee or anyone else would have ever guessed. 

“Sorry,” Chanhee mouthed before closing his eyes and moving even closer, feeling how Kevin tangled his fingers in his hair as their noses touched slightly. They tilted their heads into opposite directions and kissed, this time much gentler. Kevin ignored how his pulse was suddenly skyrocketing.

Since the game was over the moment they pulled away, everyone went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Chanhee preferred eating alone or at least not with everyone else around him, so he just collected some snacks and went to the guest room where he was supposed to sleep that night. He had the tiniest smile glued to his face. It seemed like it wouldn’t go away any time soon. 

He heard the footsteps of someone walking behind him and turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. “Hey, Kevin.” His smile grew even wider. “That was fun, wasn’t it?” 

Kevin nodded in agreement. “Maybe we should–” 

“Forget about it?” Chanhee interrupted and suddenly stopped on his tracks to turn to Kevin. His tone was far from hopeful but if Kevin considered it was better to act like they had never kissed, he had no right to argue against it. 

The older frowned and shook his head. “No. Why would I want to forget that?” 

Chanhee only shrugged lightly. He walked over to the couch and left his snacks on the table in front of it before sitting down. “Then what is it?” He looked up at Kevin who was now standing in front of him. 

“Wanna do it again,” Kevin responded. "But it's okay if you don't."

The next thing he felt was how Chanhee wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to sit on his lap. He was heavier than the younger but not that much, Chanhee could still endure it. It was even kind of comfortable once he got used to it. 

It seemed like Kevin had gathered some confidence and looked more eager rather than unsure and confused. On top of everything else, knowing that Kevin wanted to kiss him again and not as a dare or as a silly “prank” was such a huge boost for Chanhee’s ego. He had already realized his feelings for Kevin were deeper than just being interested in him as a person. 

This time there was an unfamiliar longing between them. Kevin’s hands were slowly running up and down over Chanhee’s arms as they were looking at each other, gradually moving closer until they could feel could feel each other’s warm breaths lightly fanning against their skins. Kevin’s gaze slowly moved lower to Chanhee’s lips, blushing slightly at the thought of kissing them. He never really paid much attention to know if they were as soft as they looked. He was going to change that, though. 

Chanhee’s hands snaked up to Kevin’s waist, holding onto it as he finally closed the gap between their lips, kissing the other tenderly but with passion. It felt much better than the previous two kisses, mostly because now it was just the two of them and they weren’t doing it for the others to see or hear. Kevin hummed softly and smiled against Chanhee’s lips before tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss a little bit more, feeling the younger grip onto his shirt. 

They pulled away soon after to not get carried away, Kevin lightly nuzzled his nose against Chanhee’s and both giggled quietly. 

“We should do this more often,” Chanhee mumbled out and rested his head against Kevin’s shoulder. 

“How about we go out some time and get to know each other first?” Kevin chuckled and moved his hands up, slowly combing his fingers through Chanhee’s exhausted from bleaching and dyeing hair. 

The latter let out a hum and started playing with the hem of Kevin’s shirt. “Too traditional but sounds good. Wanna watch a movie and then go to sleep? I don’t think anyone else will be sleeping in this room either way. The others have gathered in Jacob’s room and in the living room. 

“Why do you always sleep here then?” Kevin tilted his head lightly to look at Chanhee. 

“I’m a light sleeper and they’re really loud in the morning. You probably know that already.” 

Kevin nodded and they giggled once again. After that, he got off Chanhee’s lap and sat next to him, pulling the table towards the couch so the snacks were closer, while the other boy was already reaching out for the remote to choose what to watch. 


End file.
